Another Place
by Mystical Light
Summary: Young William Turner the third is swept overboard during a raging storm. He finds himself in the presence of a kindly Captain, but he really wants to return home to his Mama. Will he make it back?


Disclaimer: Not mine, okay

This was a bit of a random idea I had today that would've leave me alone. I really hope you enjoy it.

In italics are both memory sequences and calling him back. You'll see.

* * *

"Tie down the ship!"

"What?"

"Tie her down now; while we still can!"

The waves were rolling the vessel to and fro as the Empress managed to stay afloat for the moment. Lightning crashed down from above and the thunder was almost deafening. The crew worked their hardest to make sure that nothing terrible would happen to anyone onboard. It was very hard work though as the ship was being thrashed by almost literally a hammer on all sides.

"Everyone grab onto something and hold on tightly," the Captain commanded.

Her eyes, for the Captain was indeed a woman, scanned everyone within viewing range. The ship swayed far too dangerously on its right side and she clenched her eyes shut to avoid getting sea water in them.

They had been out at sea for only about a week now. This was where she wanted to be and so they left early one morning without notice. This was only to take about a month but having been away from sea for so long, Elizabeth Turner had forgotten how bad the storms could be. Over another crash of thunder, a doorway slowly began to open.

"Mama?"

Elizabeth turned her head to see her young, four year old son standing in the doorway and looking to her left, another wave was about to hit the ship.

"William, go inside and shut the door!" she shouted frantically.

But the wave struck first pushing the ship to the right with such force that the boy slid due to the water beneath his feet. A second wave struck then on the right and the boy was swept off the side.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted right before jumping in after him.

**

* * *

**Everything suddenly felt...different. There was water all around him. His Mama had just started teaching him how to swim but once he hit the water, he forgot what he was supposed to do. He could hear her voice clearly in his head.

_Just pretend you're a bird. (She Laughed) I know birds don't swim in the water. Just put your arms high above your head and then bring them down with as much energy as you can. Can you do that for me, son? Can you do it William? And remember to kick your legs too, that will bring you to the surface quicker._

Bringing his little arms up, William Turner the 3rd tried to get to the surface as fast as he could.

_Never drink the sea water son. If you're below, never open your mouth. Do this (She shut her mouth and made her cheeks go out really big)_.

William finally made it above and looked around. It was dark outside and the moon and stars were high in the sky. His Mama's boat wasn't anywhere to be found. There was another boat in the distance though; a big one.

But they were so far away. William cried quietly to himself, hoping that maybe his Mama might come and help him. He wasn't a very good swimmer yet so he couldn't reach it on his own. And what if there were bad people on it? People who might make him do work or worse yet, hurt him. He was only four, he didn't know how to clean like the boys in the stories he begged his Mama to read to him before bed every night.

When he opened his eyes again however, the boat was somehow right in front of him. It must be some kind of magical boat. A lot of heads looked down at him and he hoped to shrink beneath the waves once again so they wouldn't find him.

A big rope was thrown down. He knew from the stories that he was supposed to hold onto it but he couldn't trust this crew. Not yet anyway. He sniffled as he floated in the water until a kind yet firm voice called out.

"Grab the line!"

Shaking his head, the boy continued to stay in place.

"Please, grab on so we can bring you onboard safely."

Again he refused to move. The man who had been speaking to him handed something to the person on his right before jumping in. He surfaced a few seconds later and swam to William's side. The first thing William noticed was the man's eyes. They were a very deep brown and seemed sort of sad to see him.

"Do you think you can put your arms around my neck? I'll make sure both of us board my ship safely."

The way he said it made William instantly trust him. He reminded a lot like his Mama in that way. William did as the man asked as the man swam to this line. He grabbed on and before they knew it the crew was pulling them back onboard. They fell on the deck and William let go. The people (who all seemed to be men) crowded around his Rescuer making sure that he was fine.

"It's nothing to worry about. Go back to your duties then while I speak with him. Mr. Turner, you may assist me though."

At the name Turner, little William looked to see an older man with graying hair (much like Mr. Gibbs who used to visit from time to time) and somewhat pale skin. His eyes then turned to the other gentleman. There were no other words he could think of to describe him. He was obviously a pirate of some kind. His hair loosely hung over his shoulders and held back though with a slightly faded green bandana. His shirt was a deep red and his breeches were black. His feet were hidden with black boots as well and he held a belt around his middle and even had a sword too. They talked quietly to each other before William coughed which caught their attention.

The man spoke "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman. I'm Captain Turner but you can call me Will, alright," the man said with a half smile which placated the boy a bit.

"My Mama says I'm not to talk to strangers," William said.

The Captain nodded and smiled a little bit wider. "That is very good advice. Was your Mama with you?"

"I-I don't know. It was really raining hard and I think I fell over. But she'll find me, I know she will."

"Are you sure?" Will asked exchanging a look with the other man.

"Mhmm," he said crossing his arms and nodding.

The Captain stood up and reached out a hand for William to grab. He looked at it for a second not sure of what to do.

"It's alright; I won't hurt you," the man said smiling. That smile alone caused William to trust him even more than before.

He led William to a room where they could basically be alone. There was a desk in one corner and a bed, which was made, on the other. Besides that, there wasn't anything else in the room.

"Does your Mama make you do your bed?" William asked.

The Captain broke out into a laugh at that comment. "No but my Papa does. He says that I should try to the best of my abilities to keep my manners."

William frowned suddenly. "I've never met my Papa," he said quietly.

"Is that so," the Captain said leading William to the bed and picking the boy up so he could sit on it. He then went to a nearby table and poured a glass of water which he held out for the boy to take a drink.

"I'm not supposed to accept anything from strangers either."

"Don't worry, it's safe. Drink up now."

He carefully took the cup and now found himself staring at the Captain's necklace. Noticing the boy's eyes, the Captain looked down and smiled slightly.

"Like my necklace?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"My wife gave it to me. After we began to court, er see each other more often, she bought it to replace the one that we lost on an adventure."

"Adventure?" William asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, would you like to hear some of the tale?"

"I would very much. Ouch," William said before putting a hand on his head.

"Is something wrong?" the Captain asked worried and coming to the boy's side. He felt his forehead but everything seemed to be fine. Well, as fine as he could be based on where he was.

_William, please come back to me. A woman was whispering this._

"Mama?"

"Is someone calling you back?" the Captain asked intrigued.

_William, I can't live without you. The woman was sobbing._

"Yes, I think it's my Mama. But how..."

"You're not ready to pass on yet. They're calling you back. She's calling you back."

"Back to where?" William asked.

"This ship, my crew. We are the ones who ferry those who pass away at sea to their… next adventure. You, my young friend, are not meant to be here. Yet. They're calling you back. You have to go."

"Okay," William said quietly.

He ran over to the Captain and gave him a hug at the legs. "Thank you very much sir for keeping me safe but I have to go back to my Mama. She needs me."

The Captain nodded and placed something into the boy's hand. William looked to see that it was one of the little trinkets from his necklace.

"Keep that one safe little one. What's your name?"

"William Turner. The third."

The Captain silently gasped as he touched the boys face and looked deeply into his eyes. He nodded to himself. "Well William Turner. I as Captain of the Flying Dutchman do hereby send you back from where you've come. And please tell your Mama something for me..."

**

* * *

**"William, please. I need you. Come back." Elizabeth sobbed over the lifeless body of her only baby son. The one piece that she still had of his father; her beloved Will. Suddenly the boy began to cough.

"Mama," he said weakly turning his head to look at her. With his right hand, he gently caressed her face. Elizabeth smothered him with kisses saying that she'd never bring him this far away from home again.

"Mama, I met someone," William said suddenly.

Elizabeth brought a chair over to his bedside and motioned for the physician to leave the room. He told Elizabeth all about the man on the ship that kept him safe and even gave him a glass of water. Maybe he had been hallucinating while unconscious. It couldn't be...

"And right before I left he gave me a trinket from his necklace and a message to give to you," he said showing her the little horseshoe. She took it into her hands and examined it.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you to 'Keep a weathered eye on the horizon.' He was crying a little when he said it though. What does it mean? Is it something bad?"

Elizabeth wiped away her own tears and shook her head. "William, It's time that I told you this. The Captain that you met on the ship; did you like him?"

William nodded vigorously and a little too quickly as the room spun a little bit.

"William, that man is your Father. He can't come back to be with us as a family until you're a few years older than you are now but he will return. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

Elizabeth pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his smaller arms around her neck. She rubbed his back a few times before lowering him onto the bed.

"I think you need a little nap now Mister," she said sniffling a little and tucking him in tighter.

William felt his eyelids begin to droop as Elizabeth blew out the bedside candle.

"Good night Mama," he whispered when she was at the door.

She smiled slightly. "It's early afternoon. I'll wake you in time for supper." She blew him a kiss and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth walked to rail and looked at the now tranquil waters below her. She blew a kiss to the water before walking to the wheel and taking over. She needed some peace and quiet to think.

**

* * *

**"William?"

Captain Will Turner turned away from the water and faced his father.

"What happened to the lad?"

Will sighed a little. "It wasn't his time yet. Thankfully. I-I had send him back to his Mama."

Bill knew that there was something he wasn't saying. His son's eyes tended to speak volumes. "No; it couldn't have been..."

Will nodded, now unable to speak, as he wiped his eyes with sleeve. His face scrunched up and Bill put his arms around him as Will cried on his shoulder.

"It was his eyes. I knew they were familiar; so like mine. And I, and he. He was my son, Papa. He was my son. He almost died today..."

"But he didn't. He survived. It's the Turner in him, I'd know it anywhere. And you'll see him again, one day."

Will nodded and pulled away, still wiping away the tears. "Is it selfish of me to wish I had a little more time with him?"

"I wouldn't say so. He's your son; of course you'd like to know a bit more about him." Bill looked around and noticed the deck was mostly empty. "Why don't you retire for the night? I'll make sure things run smoothly."

Will looked around and nodded. Bill gave him an extra hug and Will disappeared into his cabin. Everything looked the same, but something about the room felt different. His son had been in the room. Will felt warmth enter his very being at the thought. Suddenly, five more years didn't sound so bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review okay to let me know. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
